


Prove it.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: One snarky comment and an unexpected package leads to a challenge being issued.





	Prove it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



Lacey boggled at the box that sitting on her porch. Well, this explained the extra disapproving look she just gotten from Mother Superior. She snorted a bit as she dug her keys out of her purse, the nun must have been apoplectic to see a box marked ‘Industrial Strength Dildos’. She picked up the box and stepped inside, wondering which of her friends had decided to prank her. It had to be a prank because no sex shop was ever going to stay in business using packaging as blatant as this.

There were no stamps or postage marks on the box, so it had been hand-delivered. She opened it up expecting to find a note from Ruby telling her she needed a night out or something. Underneath the packaging there was a dildo, a vibrator in fact. Not to big, seven different settings, and it wasn’t styled to look like a cock, but the gold colour was a bit odd. A thought suddenly popped into her head.

“No way he wouldn’t have the balls.”

The note at the bottom of the box proved her wrong. Everyone in town knew that hand-writing.

Miss French, Hopefully this will ease your frustration so there will be no miscount on this month’s rent, Gold.

“You bastard Gold!”

Last month she’d been twenty bucks short on the rent she’d handed to Gold. She had the cash, she’d just miscounted. In her defence she’d just come off a double shift at the diner and was knackered. It might not have been the smartest thing to say that she was fuzzy-headed because she needed a good orgasm, but it had been fun to watch Gold squirm.

She’d figured that would be the end of it. Gold had taken the twenty from her and hurried away. Not once had she thought he’d bide his time and try to embarrass her like this. Her friends pranking her was one thing, but she wasn’t going to take this shit from Gold. She stuffed the vibrator and the note into her purse and stomped out of the door. Gold was going to get a piece of her mind and no mistake.

-o0o-

Gold winced as the shop door crashed open, the bell almost fell from its hook. He’d been expecting this and had no one to blame but himself he supposed.

“Miss French?”

She stormed across the shop and stopped inches from him; “What the hell is this about?”

Gold tried to keep the imperious look on his face, but it was difficult when she was brandishing a vibrator at him.

“I thought it was self-evident.”

He held her glare, he never backed down from a stand-off. She finally laughed at him, a bitter little sound.

“Guess I’ll have to make use of this. No man it this town can get me off.”

“You’ve clearly been taking the wrong men to bed.”

“Oh, and I suppose you could rock my world?”

The sneer of disbelief on her face irked him. He leaned forward very slightly and whispered; “Yes.”

Lacey tilted her chin up, even in her heels she was still shorter than him; “Prove it.”

Gold didn’t move. Lacey huffed at him; “Yeah, thought so, all talk and…”

He cut her off by grabbing her waist and hauling her into him. There was so little distance between them that she crashed into his body, her hands reaching for his shoulders to steady herself. The vibrator dropped to the floor. Gold gave her a wolfish grin and captured her lips for a hot, hard kiss. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she moaned against his mouth.

Gold twisted his hips, grinding against her as he turned them to pin her between the counter and his body. He was already more than half-hard, but he ignored the throbbing in his cock. He had a point to prove. He wedged his thigh between her legs and used his grip on her waist to encourage her to rock against him.

Lacey dragged her mouth from his with a gasp; “Gonna take more than a bit of dry humping Gold.”

He chuckled as he trailed a line of kisses down the side of her neck; “I’m just getting started.”

He slid his right hand across her hip and rucked up her short skirt with his fingers. Lacey raised her leg and hooked her foot around his calf. Her heel dug into the muscle, but he didn’t care, he was focused on the damp knickers under his fingers. He fluttered over the fabric until Lacey was huffing and thrusting against his hand, only then did he dip his fingers inside her knickers. He nipped at her neck to cover the groan that tried to escape him at the slick heat he found.

Lacey twisted her head away from him; “No hickies.”

“Understood.”

He went back to kissing rather than nipping and concentrated on mapping her sex with his fingers. Lacey quickly got huffy again, probably thought he was fumbling around, but he wasn’t going to rush his exploration. Lacey was clawing at his shoulders and tugging on his hair by the time he was ready to start for real.

“Holy Fuck!”

Gold watched Lacey’s face while his fingers worked over her clit. He always found delight in watching a woman come apart by his hand. Her pupils were eclipsing her blue eyes, her breath was noting but harsh pants, and a slight sheen of sweat had gathered on her brow. She looked divine.

She moaned and bit her lip when he altered the angle of his hand so he could slide two fingers inside of her. His cock was throbbing with need, he was rutting against Lacey’s hip in time with the thrusts of his fingers. He ground his teeth together, there was no way he was going to finish before Lacey did.

Lacey’s hands grabbed his head and dragging him in for a bruising kiss. He felt her tighten around his fingers and she screamed her climax into his mouth. He kept his fingers moving as his own climax washed over him. They sagged against each other panting. Gold suddenly felt awkward as he eased his fingers from her and stepped back. The puddle inside his trousers caused the fabric to rasp unpleasantly against his spent cock.

Lacey set her foot down with a bit of a wobble as she righted her clothing.

Gold pulled his pocket square free and wiped his fingers clean; “I take it I proved my point Miss French?”

“Any idiot can get lucky once Gold. Takes repeat performances to really prove yourself.”

Gold scowled at her as she dipped to the floor to pick up her purse and the vibrator. She straightened up and gave him a saucy wink; “I’m up for round two at your place if you are?”

Gold blinked at her. She was serious. He cleared his throat; “Give me a moment to lock up.”

No one really gave any thought to the pawn shop closing early, Gold kept his own hours. A few people were certain that they had seen Lacey French in Gold’s car, but that was dismissed as nonsense, what would a beauty like Lacey be doing with a beast like Gold?


End file.
